


Come Here

by Shi_Toyu



Series: With Friends Like These [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Male Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony comes to terms with everything that happened with Rhodey.





	Come Here

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t _want_ to forgive Rhodey. He wasn’t even really holding what the other said against him. He knew he’d crossed a line and that Rhodey had reacted without having all the information. Tony didn’t blame him at all, really. The blame lay squarely on Tony’s own shoulders.

But that didn’t mean Rhodey felt like a safe place, anymore.

Things had been strained between them since their little misunderstanding, for all that Rhodey had done his best to smooth things out in what little time he had left before returning to his post with the Airforce’s Weapons Development. He sent Tony emails as often as he could, even when Tony’s replies were less than enthusiastic. He really put the effort into sharing what information he could about his deployment and assignments and making overtures for videochats. They managed a few, but the conversation was stilted at best, and it made Tony feel all the guiltier. Rhodey deserved so much better than that.

He was taken by absolute surprise when he was in the midst of conversation with a general at a gala only for Rhodey to appear at his elbow, dressed to the nines in full uniform.

“Ah!” the general exclaimed, accepting the flute of champagne Rhodey had come to deliver. “Mr. Stark, I believe you’re familiar with Lieutenant Rhodes here.”

The smile Rhodey sent him was full of vulnerable hope, though Tony was fairly certain it had nothing to do with impressing his superior with their acquaintance. He didn’t make any moves toward Tony, either, not like they normally would have. He didn’t even hold out his hand for a shake, much less throw his arm around Tony’s shoulder to pull him into his side. Rhodey was leaving the ball in Tony’s court, just like he’d been doing for months.

Rhodey had been making it clear he was there if Tony wanted him, but never pushed. He just waited, patiently, never taking more than he was given and being content with whatever it was he got. The realization lifted a weight off Tony’s shoulders, and he couldn’t help but smile. Rhodey was his friend, his _best_ friend, and he wasn’t going to let anything take that away from him.

“Yeah, I know him,” he said, holding his arms open in clear invitation. “Come here, you.”

Their hug was, perhaps, a bit more enthusiastic than their current setting warranted, but neither of them cared.


End file.
